Mi gran casamiento muggle
by Amarena Lupin
Summary: AndrómedaTed, la familia del novio, no es muy normal que digamos, y pasan todas clase de cosas durante una semana de vacaciones para conocerlos, por suerte los merodeadores estan alli para hacerle mas facil la vida a los novios. no 100pre ayudaaban!:P
1. Chapter 1

Mi gran casamiento muggle

-Andrómeda me harías el hombre más feliz de este mundo si aceptarás...-dijo Ted tonks sin poder terminar la frase porque se le cayó el estuche que estaba a punto de abrir.

-¿si aceptará?-le dijo Andrómeda para que Ted continuara

-lo siento, si aceptarás ser mi esposa-dijo él finalmente

-ah...-dijo ella emocionada

-eso es un ¿si?-quiso saber él algo confundido por la reacción de la joven

-¡por supuesto que es un si! ¿Que te pensaste? ¿Qué iba a rechazar una propuesta así? y de un hombre tan dulce como tú-le dijo ella con ternura

-si dulce pero pobre-le recordó él, Ted siempre hacia notar la diferencia de clase social que había entre ellos, quizás porque le molestaba mucho que la familia de Andrómeda la había borrado del árbol familiar, y ni siquiera había abandonado a los honorables Black por alguien con dinero, sino que los había abandonado por un pobre sangre mestiza

-tu sabes que eso a mi jamás me importó, y jamás me importará-le dijo Andrómeda mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

El le sonrió con amargura pero se repuso rápidamente diciendo:

-bueno ahora hay que ponerse a preparar todo para la boda, ¿cuando la haremos?

-Hmm en dos semanas ¿te parece bien?-le preguntó la muchacha cuyos ojos marrones tenían un brillo muy especial

-¿dos semanas? ¿No es demasiado pronto?-le preguntó Ted sorprendido

-no, pero si quieres lo posponemos un poco más-le sugirió ella

-no es tu dedición-repitió él

-esta bien, yo quiero que sea en dos semanas-afirmó Andrómeda.

Y así fue, dos días después Andrómeda andaba de acá para allá eligiendo el lugar adecuado, los copetines, etc., mientras Ted se paseaba de aquí para allá, nervioso, al notar el nerviosismo Andrómeda le preguntó:

-¿te pasa algo Ted?

-no, bueno en realidad si, tengo algo que decirte-dijo sentándose

-pues dime

-pero necesito que te sientes

-esta bien-accedió esta sentándose en una silla que había conjurado-dime

-mi familia, es grande, tengo tres hermanos tres hermanas, mis tíos son muchos tengo algunos que ni siquiera conozco, y...-dijo Ted haciendo una pausa para respirar

-¿por casualidad no tienes cuatro padres?-le preguntó Andrómeda chistosa

-no es gracioso, es serio lo que te estoy diciendo... mi familia es muy grande y muy ruidosa y además son muggles en su mayoría, pero saben sobre el mundo de los magos-le explicó nervioso

-Ted estoy segura que tu familia es adorable-le dijo mirándolo fijamente

-pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que el día que te cases conmigo será como si te casarás con mi inmensa y ruidosa familia-le advirtió muy serio

-esta bien, gracias por el aviso, lo tendré en cuenta-dijo ella soltando una carcajada

--Andrómeda no estás tomando en serio lo que te estoy diciendo-le reprochó

-Te, cariño, yo te quiero y tu lo sabes, nada podrá cambiar eso, ni siquiera tu "ruidosa e inmensa familia" además creo que exageras

-no créeme que no exagero-dijo Ted-te lo digo porque los conozco bien bueno a casi todos

Andrómeda sonreía mientras terminaba de elegir las cosas para su casamiento

-cariño, ¿por que no me llevas a conocerlos?-dijo ella haciendo la pregunta que Ted tanto temía que hiciera

-no olvídate de esa idea-le dijo

-¿por que?

-porque si te llevo a conocerlos ya no querrás casarte conmigo-dijo Ted exagerando

-eres un exagerado, además ya te dije que nada me hará cambiar de opinión, así que mañana mismo me llevarás a conocer a tu ""ruidosa e inmensa familia" y no se discute más-anunció ella muy decidida.

Ted tragó saliva, su peor pesadilla se estaba por hacer realidad...

FIN DEL PRIMER CHAPTER!!!!

**Espero muchos reviews jajá mi mayor fantasía jaja, bueno esto continúa...¬¬**

**Aviso: los merodeadores aparecen en el próximo capítulo **


	2. Invitaciones para todos

**Invitaciones para todos**

-¿Sirius te gustaría venir conmigo?-le preguntó Andrómeda a su primo

-¿para qué?-le preguntó este

-porque Ted me llevará a conocer a su familia, si quieres puedes traer a tus amigos-sugirió

-ah si, claro ¿por qué no? Les diré a los muchachos-dijo Sirius sonriendo ante la idea

-genial, así no pasarás las vacaciones solo y yo tampoco, la pasaremos muy bien

-si tu lo dices, seguro que son unos aburridos muggles-supuso Sirius

-claro que no, según me dijo Ted son muchos-le informó

-¿muchos aburridos muggles?-preguntó

-no, muchos familiares, y muy ruidosos-dijo Andrómeda

-ah, está bien, entonces ¿cuando nos vamos?-le preguntó entusiasmado

-mañana mismo

-¿mañana?-preguntó confundido Sirius

-si

-bueno entonces me voy ahora mismo

-esta bien que tengas suerte-le dijo saludándolo

►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►

-James-lo llamó Sirius

-¿qué?

-¿quieres venir conmigo a conocer a la familia que va a ser de Andrómeda?-le preguntó el joven

-padfoot, son las 10 de la mañana es demasiado temprano para mi, habla claro porque no te entiendo-le pidió a su amigo

-¿quieres venir a visitar a los Tonks?-le preguntó Sirius hablando con la mayor claridad posible-¿recuerdas a Ted? Bueno le propuso matrimonio a Andrómeda y se van a casar en dos semanas, pero antes Andrómeda quiere conocer a su familia ¿entiendes?-el preguntó sonriendo ante la cara de confusión que ponía James

-si, entendí y ¿para que quieras que yo vaya?-preguntó

-ay para que me hagas compañía y no te preocupes porque pienso invitar a Moony también, y en cuanto a Peter...

-se fue de vacaciones a Escocia con su familia-le informó James

-genial, de todas formas no pensaba invitarlo-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-ahora levántate-le ordenó

-ay Sirius es muy temprano-se excusó el pelinegro

-claro que no son 10.30-dijo y luego de meditar un poco agregó sentándose en un sillón que estaba cerca de la cama de James-tienes razón es temprano

-¿cuando es la reunión?-quiso saber James

-mañana-le dijo él muy tranquilo

-¡¿mañana!?-dijo sorprendido

-si, mañanita mismo, por eso te decía que debíamos darnos prisa-le recordó Sirius

-si, vamonos-dijo James levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose a toda prisa

Cuando bajaron, encontraron a los padres de James charlando y tomando un café

-Muchachos, ¿a donde van tan apurados?-les preguntó el padre de James

-a lo de Moony, mañana se casa la prima de Sirius, no, no se casa sino que es el compromiso con la familia del novio o algo así

-¿Ted le presentará su familia a Andrómeda?-preguntó su madre en términos más claros

-si eso y quiere que nosotros los acompañemos-les informo Sirius

-genial, que se diviertan-dijo el padre volviendo su vista hacia el periódico que había estado leyendo antes de que James y Sirius bajaran.

Sirius y James se encogieron de hombros y salieron corriendo.

►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►

Al llegar a la casa de Remus, quien estaba muy concentrado en tratar de entender a Sirius que hablaba sin hacer pausas

-haber si los entiendo, Sirius, tu prima Andrómeda se va a casar con el que era el prefecto de nuestra casa, y nos invita a ir a... ¿como es que se le llama?

-presentación familiar-dijo Sirius entre carcajadas

-no se dice así se dice... ¿como se dice?-preguntó James mirando a Remus

-no importa, lo importante es que conoceremos a la familia de Ted ¿no?

-si y para Andrómeda es muy importante que yo vaya

-lo ves tu tienes que ir, no nosotros

-si, pero a la vez yo necesito que ustedes vayan ¿entiendes? Es una cadena de necesidades-le explicó Sirius haciendo gestos con las manos

-para hacerlo más simple, ¿por que no dices que si y nos vamos a preparar mi maleta que me olvidé de hacer?-dijo el muchacho de gafas simplificando las cosas al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo de su maleta

-si tienes razón, Prongs, ahora me pondré a hacer mis maletas mientras tu ve y has las tuyas-le sugirió el muchacho de ojos miel

-genial-dijo Sirius al comprobar que sus dos amigos estarían con él y podrían hacerle compañía a Andrómeda

Mientras Lupin hacía sus maletas, Sirius acompañó a James a hacer las suyas, cuando todos estuvieron listos se fueron a la casa de Andrómeda, quien estuvo muy contenta de que los amigos de Sirius vinieran con ellos

-pero... ¿tus amigos no eran cuatro cuando los conocí?-preguntó Andrómeda al ver que el numero de chicos se había reducido

-si pero Peter está de vacaciones con su familia en Escocia-explicó Sirius

-ah, y ¿por que no invitas a esa muchacha?... que era muy adorable-le preguntó ella sonriendo

-¿Evans?-preguntó Sirius haciendo una mueca

-si, pero pensé que su nombre era Lily-dijo la mujer confundida

-si, ese es su nombre, pero su apellido es Evans-dijo Remus

-ah

-no lo se, ¿Qué opinan chicos?-dijo Sirius esperando la opinión especialmente de James a quien se le había prendido un brillo en los ojos al oír la propuesta de Andrómeda

-claro ¿por que no?-dijo Remus

-genial, sería genial-dijo James sin dejar de sonreír

-bueno entonces le enviaré una lechuza, porque la última vez que aparecimos en esa ciudad muggle, a la hermana de Lily casi le da un infarto-dijo Padfoot recordándole a sus amigos esa experiencia

-si mejor enviémosle una lechuza-sugirió Remus

Y así los tres amigos se pusieron a escribir la carta, en realidad, Black la escribió, la carta decía algo parecido a esto:

_Querida Evans:_

_Queríamos (James, Remus y yo) saber si te interesaría ir con nosotros y con mi prima Andrómeda ¿la recuerdas? Bueno se va a casar con Ted Tonks (si él que era prefecto de nuestra casa) y mañana Ted le va a presentar su familia a mi prima..._

_Si te pican de pronto las ganas de ir no dudes en avisarnos, ven para la casa de Andrómeda, en el sobre va la dirección_

_Los Merodeadores_

_Pd1: Potter te manda saludos_

_Pd2: Lupin también_

_Pd3: Andrómeda dice que si quieres vengas esta noche_

Luego de un par de horas la contestación llegó Lily los acompañaría, y que a las 8 estaría allí, Potter le preguntó a Sirius:

-¿qué hora es?

-mmm no se ¿Qué hora tienes tú Remus?

-¿acaso no sabes la hora Sirius?

-si pero... creo que mi reloj se paró hace tiempo, porque me dicen que son las 10 de la mañana-dijo Sirius riendo

Todos se echaron a reír, cuando de repente sonó el timbre

-debe ser Lily-dijo Sirius sin molestarse para ir a abrir la puerta

-¿no le vas a abrir?-le preguntó Moony al ver que su amigo ni se movía.

-no que vaya Andrómeda, esta en la cocina, además yo estoy ocupado-dijo él

-ah... ¿Y qué estas haciendo?-quiso saber Remus

- nada, es sólo que estuve pensando en lo mal que la vamos a pasar si no hay ninguna chica bonita en la familia de Ted...

-¡Sirius!-le gritó su prima desde la cocina con tono de reproche

Todos se rieron menos Sirius parecía que ese tema le preocupaba bastante...

**Fin del segundo chapter... espero reviews gracias a Lía Du Black por el review**


End file.
